


You didn't just do that

by Dominatrix



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And also the cutest girlfriend ever, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Janine is a sassy beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn calls Martin in the middle of the night to demand something; but Janine is not having any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't just do that

**Author's Note:**

> When I woke up this morning, I had no idea that I shipped Janine and Martin. And then Ana (aconissa.tumblr.com) pranced along and my heart was completely lost to this ship. So this will probably not be the last Martin/Janine piece :)  
> Love, Liz

Janine awoke abruptly, and blinked several times while she tried to locate the incredibly nerve-racking noise that had ripped her from her rather pleasant dreams. After a few seconds, the noise stopped, only to be replaced by something different.

„What do you want, Carolyn?“ she heard Martin say quietly, his voice still husky from sleep. Janine sighed and sat up next to her boyfriend, who looked miserable, even in almost complete darkness. He had scarcely gotten any sleep in the last few days, and it started to show. The shadows below his eyes got deeper, and he didn't smile as often as he usually did.

Leaning her head against Martin's shoulder, Janine tried to hear what Carolyn was saying. Which was not that hard, the lady had a voice as soft and low as a fire alarm.

„We're taking off in two hours. Don't be late.“

Martin surpressed a moan and covered his eyes with his free hand before he answered.

„Two hours? Carolyn, it's the middle...“

„I do not care if it is day, night or the last day on earth, Martin. You have got a plane to fly, and I expect you to be on time.“

He was close to answering, really close. Janine could feel it in the way his shoulders dropped, how he let out a deep breath, defeated, and nodded silently. However, he did not have the opportunity to answer. She had snatched the phone from his slim hand before he even knew what she was doing, and climbed out of the bed clumsily to get out of Martin's reach.

„Carolyn, this is Janine. I'm afraid he won't be able to make it“ she started, ignoring the panicked arm-waving from the bed.

„What do you mean, not able to make it?“ she heard the shrill voice from the other side, and had to fight the desire to hold the phone away from her ear.

Well, Martin called it phone. Janine called it a prehistoric tool. You could probably put a nail in a wall with it if you were ever short of a hammer.

„Exactly what I just said. He is utterly exhausted, and if you will let him fly an aeroplane in this condition I am sure that your passengers wouldn't be too thrilled.“

„Are you trying to blackmail me?“ Janine chuckled lowly.

„I'm only showing you your possibilities. Goodnight, Carolyn. Please don't worry about calling. Martin will call you himself when he's feeling alright again. Goodbye!“

The phone landed on Martin's chest with a soft thump when Janine dropped it on him as she crawled back under the covers.

„You didn't just do that. She will kill me“ Martin whispered while he put the phone back on his night stand. Janine smiled and kissed him gently, her fingertips drawing circles on his stomach.

„Oh, I don't think she would dare. And also I think I just got you a few days off. You can thank me later. But first, go back to sleep. You need it.“

Martin didn't fight back, he was too tired, and too thankful. Instead, he sank into the embrace she offered and buried his face at the juncture between her shoulder and her neck.

He felt the way she was playing with his hair, running her fingers through the ginger curls lazily, once in a while kissing his forehead while pulling him even closer.

After a few minutes, he was asleep again, and when he woke up the next day, with her arms still around him, he felt more rested than he had in a very long time.

 


End file.
